El pacto
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: El pacto era muy fácil, si a los veinticinco años no hubiéramos encontrado aun nuestro hombre perfecto, saldríamos a buscarlo.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Nhessa**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Nhessa-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

El principio

— ¿Listas?—Preguntó Hinata, una sonrisa excitada se extendía por su pequeño y hermoso rostro de facciones finas.

Áyame, Ino y yo asentimos.

Nuestros ojos brillaban de emoción.

Lo que al principio pensé era la idea más loca de mi vida, se convirtió rápidamente en un torbellino de emoción y valentía.

Me sentía capaz de todo, de cualquier cosa. Llena de vida e intrépida como nunca.

Las cuatro salimos del apartamento en el centro de Hinata sonriéndonos con expectación.

—Ya saben, deben tomarse una foto cuando lo hagan—Repitió Ino.

Justo al otro lado de la calle observamos nuestro reflejo en el escaparate de la pastelería.

Una mujer menuda con una cascada de bucles rosados cayendo por sus hombros, me devolvió la sonrisa a través del cristal.

Nunca en mi vida pensé verme tan hermosa como este día.

Mi vestido blanco de palabra de honor se ajustaba en mi cintura, y la tela vaporosa caía como una suave caricia por mis piernas.

Mi pelo adornado con pequeñas flores blancas se agitaba con el viento del atardecer.

Mis mejillas ruborizadas por la emoción contenida.

Y mis labios curvados en una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Vamos chicas!—Las cuatro tomamos los bajos de nuestros vestidos de novia para evitar que arrastraran por el suelo.

Mis zapatos de un blanco nuclear destellaron contra los últimos rayos del sol.

Y así empezamos a correr por las atestadas calles de Tokio.

Y ustedes se preguntaran.

¿Qué hacen cuatro mujeres vestidas de novia y corriendo en plena calle?

Y todo esto nos lleva al pacto que hicimos mis mejores amigas y yo a la tierna edad de quince años.

Los recuerdos me embargaron, mientras el viento agitaba mi pelo y las risas de mis amigas inundaban mis oídos.

_Ese día amaneció lluvioso, los truenos no se hicieron esperar._

_Ino y Hinata estaban enfrascadas en una página de modas de Internet._

_Yo me senté en el bordillo de la ventana y suspiré pesadamente._

_No me gustaba la lluvia._

_Áyame que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo uno de mis clásicos y ajados libros, levantó la vista y me dio una sonrisa cómplice._

— _¿Quieres hablar?—Preguntó._

_Suspiré y negué con la cabeza, estaba acostumbrada a tragarme mis penas en silencio. Aunque cuando los problemas me rebasaban, siempre tenía un hombro en el que llorar y unas palabras compresivas de parte de mis mejores amigas._

_Ese día yo estaba muy triste, mi madre se había ido de casa, después de una larga temporada de peleas y gritos contra mi padre._

_Por fin el divorcio se había completado y mi mama no pudo aguantar más, agarró sus maletas y se fue a Utsunomiya._

_Ella me rogó que fuera con ella, pero no podía dejar a mi papa solo, y además sin mis amigas yo no era nada. _

—_Sakura, cariño. ¿Sabes que estamos contigo verdad?—Ino se acercó hasta mí y me abrazo tiernamente._

_En ese momento deje fluir las amargas lágrimas que me quemaban el pecho._

_Hinata, Ayame e Ino me consolaron hasta que dejé de llorar._

_Cuando me calmé las acompañé al ordenador para ojear los modelitos que tenían pensado comprar esa temporada._

_No es que a mí me gustara ese pasatiempo, pero sabía que les hacía ilusión que me interesara por sus asuntos, y después de estar consolando y limpiando mis lagrimas, necesité devolverles el favor._

_Hinata pasó las páginas virtuales del catalogo, y ante nuestros ojos apareció el vestido de novia más hermoso que jamás haya podido imaginar._

_Un vestido de palabra de honor con una suave pedrería en el torso y ajustado hasta la cintura, la tela vaporosa caía como un manto sobre las piernas de la modelo._

_Las cuatro suspiramos por ese vestido de ensueño, pero fue Hinata la que se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría._

—_¡Tengo una idea!—Todas sonreímos ante su emoción._

_Las ideas de Hinata eran grandiosas-casi siempre suponían algún castigo paterno-pero aun así estupendas._

—_Hagamos un pacto—Pidió—Cuando cumplamos veinticinco años, todas usaremos ese vestido y saldremos a la calle, buscaremos al hombre de nuestros sueños lo besaremos y tomaremos una fotografía del beso—_

_Al principio todas quedamos algo boquiabiertas con esa "idea" de la pequeña Hinata._

_Y claro, luego tuvimos que cambiar un poco el pacto._

_Al final quedo así:_

_Si a los veinticinco años alguna de nosotras-o varias-no habíamos encontrado a nuestro hombre perfecto, lo haríamos._

_Hinata imprimió la pagina del catalogo, y guardamos una copia cada una._

Volví al presente, era consciente de que mucha gente nos estaba mirando, también de que algunos nos tomaban fotos.

Incluso un autobús de turistas nos señaló y nos saludó, como si fuéramos parte del recorrido.

Llegamos a una plaza hermosa, la que siempre usábamos para nuestras quedadas, en medio la alegre fuente acompañaba nuestras risas con el repiquetear de las gotas estrellándose contra la fría roca.

— ¿Puede tomarnos una foto?—Hinata le entregó su cámara digital a un turista Americano, que sonrío abiertamente a la vez que se alejaba para encuadrar la imagen.

Varias personas se arremolinaron alrededor de nosotras, en respuesta sonreímos encantadas. No es que me guste ser el centro de atención, pero en este momento estaba embargada por la adrenalina de nuestra locura.

El señor nos sacó la fotografía y nos entregó la cámara sonriendo.

Dimos las gracias al unísono y volvimos a emprender nuestra carrera en busca del hombre perfecto.

Estaba en medio de una carcajada dichosa cuando lo vi.

Al lado del puesto de flores de la plaza estaba él.

El hombre más perfecto que mis ojos hayan visto, su pelo de un color negro/azulado brillaba bajo la pálida luz anaranjada del atardecer. Sus ojos azabaches estaban clavados en mí.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ligero jersey de cuello en pico color gris, y un pantalón vaquero informal y gastado. A través de la tela se podían advertir su perfecta y detallada musculatura.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirándolo fijamente, lo único que sé, es que el jamás aparto la mirada de mi rostro.

Una ola de valentía me invadió.

Él, era mi hombre perfecto.

Le sonreí nerviosamente y él me devolvió una sonrisa torcida que me hizo suspirar.

Cuando estuvimos a un metro de distancia me di cuenta de que era el espécimen masculino más perfecto captado por mis ojos.

—Hola—Me saludó, su voz me acaricio como el toqué de una pluma.

—Hola—Respondí en un murmullo, por un momento me sentí un poco avergonzada. Mis mejillas ardieron y aparté la vista.

Tras unos largos segundos de silencio su voz volvió a acariciarme.

—Toma—Levanté la vista, el me estaba ofreciendo una única rosa roja, hermosa y fresca. Cubierta por pequeñas gotas de agua.

—Gracias—Susurré.

—Tengo curiosidad—Dijo, lógicamente ¿Qué mujer aparece vestida de novia y acepta una rosa?— ¿Quién es el maldito que se me ha adelantado?—Preguntó y todo mi cuerpo sintió la ola de calor que se extendió desde la punta de mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos.

No pude evitar evocar una sonrisa por el halago, el la respondió y sus ojos brillaron.

La valentía volvió a mí y lo hice.

Me acerque a él y crucé mis manos en su nuca, al principio parpadeó sorprendido, pero solo le duró unos segundos.

—Te voy a besar—Advertí, mi pudor había huido de mi cuerpo con la última gota de mi cordura.

—No—Dijo, antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué o decir alguna tontería, el volvió a hablar—Yo te voy a besar—

Sin darme tiempo acercó sus labios a los míos y se apoderó de mis caderas posesivamente, su dulce aliento me inundó la boca, el placer de sus músculos firmes contra mi cuerpo fue una sensación indescriptible.

Miles de descargas eléctricas azotaron mi vientre, mi corazón latió furioso contra mi pecho.

El movimiento de sus labios contra los míos me dejó anonadada, la suave y sensible piel de su boca era como el terciopelo, suave, cálida y húmeda.

Me apreté más contra él y sentí su exquisita lengua contra mi labio inferior, sus movimientos eran incitadores, demandantes tan sensuales que mi cuerpo subió un par de grados.

Abrí mis labios, dándole el permiso que tanto anhelábamos, su lengua entró y exploró cada centímetro de mi boca.

Su lengua jugó con la mía. Su saliva me supo a gloria.

El gimió contra mis labios y yo suspiré en respuesta, tragándome su sabor y sus sonidos. Anhelando más de su piel y de la exquisita fricción de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Por unos minutos el tiempo, el mundo, la gente a mí alrededor, mi familia, mi trabajo, nada existió, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma a ese beso, a ese suave y dulce beso que me removió las entrañas.

Pero todo tiene que terminar, y-para mi desgracia-el beso no fue la excepción.

Antes de que él pudiera advertir mi movimiento, saqué mi cámara digital e hice la foto.

El me miró bloqueado por unos segundos, después para mi total desconcierto una mueca surcó su perfecto rostro.

Una mueca que pasó del desconcierto, al miedo y de eso a la ira.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de escuchar que era lo que tenia para decirme, la pequeña mano de Hinata salió de la nada arrastrándome con ella.

Le miré una última vez antes de dejarme arrastrar y seguir el ritmo de su carrera y lo que vi, me dejó helada.

Una veintena de camarógrafos se abrían pasó hasta el perfecto hombre de ojos azabaches, los flashes lo acosaban y muchos de ellos acercaban micrófonos a su boca, él me miraba fijamente.

En ese momento fui consciente de que Áyame, Ino y Hinata corrían todas con la misma mueca en sus caras. Estaban entre asombradas y divertidas.

Y yo simplemente no sabía que pensar, ni que decir, ni siquiera que hacer. Miles de preguntas acosaban mi cerebro.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué la prensa? ¿Pensaría el que era una trampa? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Le habría gustado el beso? ¿Era famoso o algo así?

Tenía muchas dudas, la curiosidad me mataba, él era un completo desconocido para mí, y aun así había despertado la más increíble de las sensaciones en mi cuerpo.

Cientos de mariposas revoloteaban furiosas en mi vientre, y una sonrisa eterna se dibujaba en mi sonrosado rostro.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, todavía hinchados y rojos por la excitación.

Y en ese momento lo supe.

Estoy completamente enamorada de un desconocido.

* * *

**Continuara… **

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
